muppetfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Stulz
Adding to a category Hi, Chris -- I saw that you were trying to add Muppets TV to the Muppet TV Shows category. To add a page to a category, you put this tag at the end of the article page: Category:Muppet TV Shows. If you edit any page, you can see the category tags at the bottom there. Some pages have multiple categories. Now, Muppets TV actually shouldn't be in the Muppet TV Shows category anyway -- we keep the international shows separate, so it's in International Muppet Show. Let me know if I can help you with anything! -- Danny (talk) 14:17, 5 March 2007 (UTC) Wider horizons Hey Chris: I just suggested a Time Out on the Muppet Movie Goofs page -- just to not touch it for a couple days, and then we can all come back to it and look at it again. The fact that your little piece keeps going on and off the page indicates that we're getting too serious about what should be a nice little page. I also think that the back and forth is making you single-minded about that little piece, which isn't good for building trust on the wiki. This is a collaborative project, so the way we work together is really important. If people see you just focusing on the same thing over and over, then it gives the impression that you're obsessed with it. As a new contributor, adding to pages helps you to build trust in the community here. Right now, I think people are reverting your changes on the Goofs page just because they're sick of hearing about it. As you build trust, your contributions are more likely to "stick". So my advice is: Let's all take a step back from the Goofs page for a couple days. Meanwhile, you can work on some other pages, and show everybody that you're a productive contributor. You can build up more of a track record, and things will go smoother. What do you think about that? -- Danny Toughpigs 20:36, 2 March 2006 (UTC) :Yeah Danny, I agree it's def. getting way too much attention then it deserves. I'll leave that page alone for awhile. I just happen to come upon it yesterday and that was one goof that came to mind right away. -- Chris Stulz 2 March 2006 ::Okay, that sounds good. By the way, when you post a reply to somebody's message, you should put your reply under the same heading, right under the other person's message. Put a : before your reply, to indent it. (Or an extra : if there's already replies above.) And don't forget the signature! -- Danny Toughpigs 21:03, 2 March 2006 (UTC) :::Thanks I'm still getting the hang of this. -- Chris Stulz 21:09 2 March 2006 Welcome! Hi, Chris! It's nice to see you here! I added you to the Community portal. You should check out the Muppet Wiki FAQ to help you get started. Leave a message on my talk page if you have any questions! -- Danny Toughpigs 22:50, 1 March 2006 (UTC) Dr. Phil van Neuter Should Dr. Phil van Neuter be listed in the "D" section with all the other muppet "Dr's" as well?